<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backseat Riding by Labyrinth_Runner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980771">Backseat Riding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner'>Labyrinth_Runner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shallow Grave (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, and sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sinful sunday Oneshot for Alex Law x Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backseat Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You hadn’t anticipated your night to go quite like this. The two of you were just supposed to catch a movie at the local theater after dinner and then head home, but Alex pulled off the road into a secluded area and gave you that signature smirk that you could never say no to as he slipped over the center console and into the backseat of the car. You shook your head and followed him over, immediately being pulled into his lap and snogged senseless. Your fingers entwined in his hair, tugging on it roughly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The fuck do you want?” he teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you know,” you smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve got too many fucking clothes on for my liking,” he smirked, playfully snapping your bra under your shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then fix it,” you challenged, slipping your hands under his t-shirt to smooth over his abs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let out a breath, letting his head tip back, “Fuck.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All bets were off as his hands rapidly pulled you free of your clothes so he could explore your chest with his mouth. He only stopped when you pulled his own clothes over his head. His hands slipped further south to slip off your underwear in response to your own wandering hands slipping beneath the waist band of his jeans to squeeze him gently, earning you a moan and a “Fuck, just like that, love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clothes were strewn around the backseat of the car, your bra over a head rest, his jeans in the leg space behind the passenger seat, but you didn’t care. With Alex’s hands on your bare hips as you rode him, the world could be ending outside the vehicle and you wouldn’t have noticed. Bending down, you nipped his neck as you started to get closer and closer to the edge. Alex grunted, gripping you harder as his thrusts started to get hard, fast, and sloppy. One thrust hit harder than the rest, causing you to cry out in pleasure at the toe-curling sensation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck!” Alex cried out, spilling over the edge and dragging you with him into bliss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You collapsed into his chest, laying on top of him in the back seat. Gently, he stroked his hands up and down your back as you rested your head above his heart to listen to the erratic beating. A chuckle passed through your lips at the knowledge that <em>you</em> did that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” he asked in amusement, kissing your forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your heart rate is all over the place,” you replied with a smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, that happens when you engage in some fucking strenuous activities,” he teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was dating a senior citizen. Should I ask your doctor about your pacemaker at your next appointment?” you chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I’m a senior citizen, then how old are you, Ms. Bite-y? I didn’t realize I was dating a fucking vampire,” he playfully ribbed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, next time I’ll start with ‘I vant to suck your cock’,” you giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t,” he begged in fake exasperation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You love me,” you stated, snuggling into him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah...” he grinned. “Yeah, I fucking do.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>